<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>strength to spirit, sorrow to wisdom by 2Nienna2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366449">strength to spirit, sorrow to wisdom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Nienna2/pseuds/2Nienna2'>2Nienna2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TSS 2020 Sonnets [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Poetry, Sonnets, the fëar of dead elves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:55:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Nienna2/pseuds/2Nienna2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nienna goes through a day in which there are a lot of new fëar in the Halls of Mandos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nienna &amp; Estë</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TSS 2020 Sonnets [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Tolkien Secret Santa 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>strength to spirit, sorrow to wisdom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=phantom-september">phantom-september</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title is from <i>The Silmarillion</i>, Valaquenta.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I sit holding my knees and look around</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The skin is soft, though crunched under my squeeze</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Except for the firm bones, the hinged round)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I try to lean my face into the breeze</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I know there was much new-spilled blood today</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It is Varda who listens, but I can feel</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I walk to the Halls, wrapped in cloaks of grey</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To see what I can do with tears that heal</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking with me some </span>
  <em>
    <span>fëar </span>
  </em>
  <span>from the Halls</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I meet with Estë in the gardens peaceful</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And on the softened, grassy ground we sprawl</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dreaming with them and letting them be mournful</span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>With </span>
  <em>
    <span>fëa </span>
  </em>
  <span>after </span>
  <em>
    <span>fëa, </span>
  </em>
  <span>we pass the days</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their transformations never cease to amaze.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>